


I'll Supply the Blonde

by ConstancePenman



Category: Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Podfic Welcome, SO, Wordcount: 100, and thought it was funny, i wrote this while watching the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Juliet was doing her best not to fall in love with him. God knew this wasn't helping any.





	I'll Supply the Blonde

"What?" said Rigby with his usual levity, adjusting his wig. "Didn't I tell you about my drag experience?"

"There can't be much of it; I've seen better women in gay bars."

"Funny. That's where the good women show up. Which ones have you been frequenting?"

"Clearly not the right ones, or we'd have met sooner."

"Yeah, well, maybe you can help me out next time I dress up."

"There'll be a next time?"

"Something you learn in the business, doll face: there's always a next time."

Juliet smiled, and he couldn't help but envy the smooth line of her lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, if he'd taken in his waist a little more it could've been quite convincing.


End file.
